Mas allá de la Vista
by EquipoDash
Summary: Actualmente Cap 3 Hay cosas en este universo que ignoramos, la idea de los universos paralelos se hace más solida, Mientras que en un lugar muy lejano se habla de historias muy antiguas. han sido invitados por el padre del uno de ellos a Inglaterra, desde allí vivirán una interesante odisea donde atravesaran la frontera que no se cría posible, donde verán mas allá de la vista
1. La Hipotesis

Capitulo 1: La hipótesis

Por el medio día en Ciudad Ojeda, me encontraba en mi casa, estaba en camino en mi cuarto .Me siento en mi computadora a ver las noticias de ciencia y tecnología, al revisar las paginas encuentro algo que me llama mucho la atención, en la portada como titular esta escrito "¿Ciencia o falacia?": El reconocido físico Venezolano Mercurio Hernández ha estremecido al mundo con su nueva y controvertida hipótesis llamada "La conexión de los hilos" donde argumenta que en base a las otras teorías científicas de la mecánica cuántica sostiene que si; el universo esta regido por la consciencia, entonces esta puede crear energía y materia a partir de sus ideas, donde todo ser vivo que tenga consciencia tiene el poder de crear materia y energía con solo pretensarlo, esto quiere decir, que las consciencia están interconectadas entre si y estas llegan a un nucleó consciente creador de todo, donde cada idea que se piensa es porque ya existe, ya sea en este universo o en otro. Muchos se han envuelto en el escepticismo sobre esta hipótesis, tanto así que la comunidad científica lo declaran "falacia", Mercurio quiere decir que: todo lo que se imagina en nuestra mentes ya existen en este o en otro universo, TODO, y de igual manera es un ciclo vital multiversal.-

Quede estupefacto con la noticia que acabo de leer, -Mi padre, esta siendo el hazme reír de la comunidad científica, ¿y eso porque? No lo entiendo-

Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng! El teléfono esta sonando

– hola ¿Quién es?- contesto

-¿Daniel? Escúchame, hay una serie que quiero que veas esta muy buena, en serio, ya voy en carrera para tu casa, ¡no te muevas de donde esta!- me contesta una voz emocionada

-David, ¡HEY DAVID!, me ha colgado el chamo ese, se ha oído muy emocionado, ah bueno, veamos que me trae,

5 minutos después

Se escucha unos golpes en la puerta principal de la casa acompañado de unos llamados fuertes, Daniel. ¡Daaaaaaaaniel! Abre la fucking puerta-. –¡YA VOY! Respondo. Me levanto de mi silla y doy unos pasos hasta la puerta principal, y me encuentro con un joven caucásico de pelo marón claro, ojos grises y mide 1,49m, era mi amigo David, le digo -¿Cómo esta la cosa compadre?- Y el responde, todo bien man, pero vamos rápido a tu computadora ¡ya ya ya YA!- fuimos corriendo prácticamente por que este tipo esta tan emocionado que parecía que iba a explotar, él se sentó el la computadora se puso ha buscar la dicha serie y la sorpresa que me da david

: -¡MY LITTLE PONY? Per… Que mier… ¿Enserio David?- exclame yo, y después se escuchaba esa canción que era tan afeminada que si mis oídos tuvieran estómagos vomitarían con solo escucharlo

-Vamos Daniel míratela, te aseguro que te va a gustar, no es lo que piensas- defendió David- NO! Si crees que voy a ver tus tonterías estas equivocado, SON PONIS, no creí que te gustaran las cosas afeminadas.

Respondo con asertividad,- ¿que afeminadas? No es nad...-

WOWOWOWOW espera David, me ha llegado un correo- Interrumpo

Abro el correo y me doy cuenta de que es una carta de parte de mi padre  
Dany.

Aquí tu padre Mercurio, te escribo para decirte algo muy importante, Ojo con esto, tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte, he hecho hallazgos sorprendentes, y como eres mi hijo quiero que seas el primero en saberlo, asi que no importa el coste, pero te quiero en Inglaterra lo mas rápido posible, no te preocupes yo pagare los gastos, tendrás un boleto extra para un acompañante, estoy muy emocionada tu y el que vendrá contigo, sabrán algo que cambiara sus vidas. Te quiero hijo mio  
Hubo un momento de silencio después de eso, nos miramos a los ojos y de pues dijimos

- ¡FUCK YEAH!, IT'S FREE- estábamos tan emocionados que se nos olvido todo lo demás, pegamos la carrera del siglo a preparar las cosas para el viaje que se avecina,  
Paso una semana

En un viernes por la mañana a las 9:00am

Tu lo hiciste, nos has encerrado, Tu, ¡lo pagaras!- una voz acusadora  
Pe… No.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-AHGB!, vaya solo fue un sueño, no lo puedo creer, soñé con eso… Pero fue raro, sentí miedo hay algo que no entiendo, en fin, debo de dejar de escuchar Dead Core por las noches xD- dije un poco nervioso

Como sea, es el gran día, donde David y yo nos iríamos a Inglaterra a ver los descubrimientos de mi padre, estuviera eufórico de esta idea sino fuera, por el sueño que retumbaba mi cabeza todo se veía tan hermoso pero a la ves daba tanto miedo es como si pidieran ayuda, ¿me pregunto si tengo que contarle de esto a David?, no importa, tan solo nos veremos en el aeropuerto de Maracaibo para el gran día. Me aliste, desayune, hable con mi madre para que me llevara a Maracaibo le conté todo lo sucedido y ella estaba muy feliz por mi, no pudo ir porque ella tiene mucho trabajo por hacer.

Aeropuerto: 2 pm

-¿Que fue man, como esta todo?- salude yo a mi amigo David

-Bien Daniel….- respondió un poco apagado el hombre

Mmmmmm, me pregunto que le habrá pasado, se oye un poco distraído y algo deprimido

-¿Oye man, hay algo que deba entérame?- Le pregunto

-No Daniel, tranquilo, es solo que dormí muy poco, estoy exhausto, así que, a darle- responde con los ánimos levantados

Mmmmmmm no le creo, hay algo que parece tenerle preocupado

Nos registramos, y esperamos nuestro avión, esperamos unas 3 horas, que se nos hicieron infinitas de tanto aburrimiento que teníamos, hasta que nos montamos en el avión, y otra hora mas para que despegara, los dos estábamos muy irritados, no hablábamos mucho durante el viaje hasta que….

-¿Daniel, ¿que dirías tu si te dijera que he soñado con algo tan inocente pero a la ves da tanto miedo que te quedas paralizado?- hablo David

Bueno, ¿Sabes que? También soñé algo parecido… pero te vas a reír de mi si te lo digo, además todavía no quiero hablar de eso- respondo yo,

Bueno, okey, después hablamos de eso- contesta David

Después de unas horas, llegamos al aéreo puerto, entonces habíamos recibido unas instrucciones de mi padre para cuadrar con alguien que nos iba a buscar  
Mmmmmm ya pasaron media hora y mi padre me ha dicho que solo esperamos cerca de la entrada, dijo que una chica nos recogería- dije yo  
Si, ya me estoy aburriendo- respondió David  
De pronto… oímos una voz que decía…

Excuse me, you two are Daniel Hernandez and his friend, right? (Disculpen, ustedes son Daniel Hernández y su amigo, ¿cierto?)- hablo una persona preguntando

Yes, it´s us – Respondimos los dos

Entonces saben hablar español, ¿cierto? – nos contesto

Que bien, porque nosotros no sabemos mucho ingles que digamos, dije yo  
QUE BIEN! Siempre quise conocer el hijo del profesor Hernández, como has estado?, el viaje ha sido largo? Me presento soy Victoria la asistente del doctor Hernández, me considero como la hija que nunca tuvo – dijo ella muy emocionada  
Yo quede con una cara de estupefacción y un tremendo WTF! Por lo eufórica que esta, es una una chica con pelo marrón claro, ajos celeste parece rondar entre los 15 y 18 años, buena figura diría yo y debería medir unos 1,55m, entonces David me susurro en mi oido diciéndome…

Me recuerda a alguien que le dicen pastel rosadita - Me dijo riéndose

¿Pero que dices? Deja tus tonterías para otra ocasión- le dije en murmuro

¿Hey que es tonto susurro que ustedes tienen?, necesito una invitación, o que?- nos interrumpió ella

No no no no, nada, es solo que mi amigo se pone necio a veces- le respondí

Continuamos hablando por un buen rato mientras nos íbamos del aéreo puerto, yo si sabia de Victoria, mi padre escribía de ella en algunos correos que me enviaba. Y comenzamos hablando hacia a donde nos dirigíamos entonces ella nos miro con un poco de seriedad y nos dijo – lo sabrán cuando lleguemos- entonces nos quedamos en silencio por media hora.

Entonces llegamos a lo que parecía una institución inmensa, con un logo con letras grandes donde se podía leer "I . R .C .A" entramos a la institución,,

mientras caminábamos vimos muchas cosas, como laboratorios pasillos, oficinas , pero nada se iba a comparar con lo siguiente, entramos a un elevador donde descendíamos l hacia pisos subterráneos, y yo tan impresionado , le pregunte a Victoria…  
¿A donde nos llevas?

Entonces ella volteo y nos miro con seriedad y nos dijo –Estamos apunto de observar uno de los mas grandes descubrimientos de la humanidad, donde tu padre no solo logro una hipótesis, sino que lo ha convertido en teoría, y lo probara con un proyecto que están por ver muy pronto…-  
Entonces nos quedamos estupefactos, al oír eso, pero después, entramos en silencio por los nervios que teníamos, el suspenso nos dominaba, nosotros comenzábamos a sudar de la emoción, hasta que… el elevador se detuvo, este pedia una clave para poder abrir la puerta, había un teclado numérico a la derecha de la puerta, entonces victoria extendió su mano derecha y comenzó a escribir, de nuevo me sorprendí por la velocidad a la que escribía el código, era como 3 presiones por segundo, y para escribirlo se tardo 6 segundos aproximadamente,, era un código muy largo sin exagerar, la puerta se abrió, lo que logro captar mi vista " si es que no me engañaba" era un espacio inmenso, era mas o menos 500m y medio por radio aproximadamente, se podía comparar a uno de los estadios de futbol mas grandes que haya , pero este espacio es apenas un poco mas grande, a la vista se podía captar personas que rodeaban el lugar y variadas maquinas a su alrededor, haciendo varios experimentos que tenían que ver con la física y mecánica cuántica.

Nos quedamos boca abierta mientras caminábamos, victoria nos miraba como con una cara de astucia y éxito, algo asi como el meme "Fuck yeah" entonces ella nos dijo…

- Cierren su boca, les entraran moscas – con un tono sarcástico

Entonces entramos en sí y nos sacudimos la cabeza yo y David y los dos exclamamos  
-¡JODIDAMENTE ASOMBROSO!- los dos al mismo tiempo con mucha estupefacción en nuestros rostros

Entonces victoria nos informa diciendo

-Hay alguien quien tienen que ver-

Una persona se acercó caminando hacia nosotros, una figura adulta mas o menos de 1,78m cabello negro con un peinado hacia atrás, ojos cafés y tiene puesto una bata de laboratorio, no hay dudas, es mi padre, Mercurio Hernandez, yo de la emoción corrí hacia él con un abraso, Victoria estaba con una lagrima colgando del ojo, David compartía mi felicidad al lado de mi,

-Papá no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- yo todo emocionado  
-Igualmente Daniel- mi padre todo emocionado, volteo la mirada hacia David y dijo, -Y tu debes ser David Álvarez- dijo mi padre, -sep- responde David,

¡ ….!... sigh! Pero que emoción, toda la familia reunida- dijo victoria en una extraña combinación de locura y llanto- saben?

Como este momento es tan conmovedor comamos algo, ¿que les parece unos dulces?- dijo Victoria con un tono de moción.- Victoria, ¿DONDE diablos se te fue la seriedad? ¿No ves que estamos en un laboratorio bajo suelo ,y aun así piensas en dulces?- respondí yo en un tono arrogante -¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encantan los dulces-dijo entre risas, -bueno, victoria compórtate se nos acaba el tiempo, ¡concéntrate a lo que vinimos!- dijo mi padre emocionado- -SÍ SEÑOR- respondió victoria.

Después de esto nos dirigimos a hacia el norte del laboratorio, , nos montamos en un transporte, para llegar mas rápido y entonces mi padre comienzo a decir, -Chicos, en mis recientes investigaciones en la mecánica cuántica he descubierto, lo que ya muchos científicos indagaban pero las demostrado teóricamente, hasta ahora, que la Consciencia esta íntimamente arraigada al universo, mas bien la consciencia es el elemento primario y responsable de la creación de infinidades de multiuniversos existentes don…- ¿¡MULTIUNIVERSOS!- interrumpimos yo y David- Si, universos, como decía, donde un ciclo que mantiene el equilibrio del Cosmos, donde las ideas fluyen, como redes

cósmicas del universo…-_- en español Dr Mercurio- interrumpió victoria en un tono sarcástico, -eejmmm, se los pondré mas fácil, la conciencia crea la materia y a su vez la conciencia puede transferirse a la materia, esto quiere decir que todo lo que ha ideado alguna ves en la conciencia, ya estaba todo planeado, y cada cosa que se piensa puede existir tanto en este como en otro universo alterno, también pude variar las leyes de la física-_ -creo que ya es todo Dr Mercurio, ya esta confundiendo a David-_ -jejejjejejeje_ -¿¡DE QUE TE RIES DANIE!- Dijo David ofendido- de…. Nada jeje…-_-¡CALLLATE!- respondió David- ¡YA BASTA! Ustedes dos, ahora nos vamos todos a los cuartos, ya se me quitaron los animos de seguir con esto, a primera hora mañana nos veremos en el laboratorio B- 53. ¡Entendido!- Exclamo mi padre –¡Si, Señor! Respondimos todos tres  
Después de lo sucedido, fuimos a comer, porque David estaba hambriento… típico, conversamos un poco, David trato de enseñarme esa serie pero no me deje enseñar esa bobería, y lo mas raro, él llevaba un peluche de una pony azul oscuro que tenia en su costado el diseño de una luna menguante, ¿QUE HOMBRE TIENE UN PELUCHE DE ESOS? Y para colmo me conto que se la paso toda una jodida noche haciéndolo,

¿tanto le gustara esa cosa?, de todas formas, nos fuimos a las habitaciones, victoria dormiría en una habitación separada, mientras David y yo dormiríamos en una misma habitación, tenia todo lo necesario para ser un cuarto comodo,, una litera, un gabinete a su lado izquierdo, y una alfombra, David y yo nos dimos las buenas noches.

: PUNTO DE VISTA DE DAVID:

-pitsssssssss, Daniel despierta-

-Este muchacho tiene una pesadilla DANIEEEEEEEEL!-

-….¿Que que que, que paso?- Dijo Daniel

- Tenias una pesadilla hombre- respondí yo-

-Tienes razón, estaba soñando algo relacionando con el laboratorio, y otras cosas fantasiosas- Dijo Daniel

¿Pero sabes algo? yo no puedo dormir, y me da mucha curiosidad que es lo que hay en en el laboratorio B-53- Dije con un tono muy curioso –Ademas seria una aventura muy emocionante como en la ves que en el capitulo de My Little pony Twilight quieren entrar en la bibli…..

-¡CAYA! Si no hablas mas de eso vamos ha ese laboratorio, ¿lo prometes?- Interrumpió Daniel

-Oky doky locky- respondi yo con un tono infantil al estilo pinkie pie-

:PUNTO DE VISTA DE DANIEL:

Nos levantamos de las camas, yo agarre una linterna de noche y David se llevo su mochila, no se porque ni me interesa así que, nos encaminábamos al laboratorio, B-53, pero mientras caminaba sentía un extraño presentimiento, cada paso quedaba me llenaba mas de nervios y de ansiedad y cuando llegamos a la puerta con el nombre B-53 sentí un escalofrío hasta que… -¡HOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA MUCHACHOS!- _ -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

– pegamos un brinco como los de la NBA de la forma en que habíamos sido asustados, cuando volteamos dijimos- Tenia que ser Victoria- lo dijimos de una forma irritante entonces victoria dijo- no estaras pensando entrar a esa puerta verdad, porque seria una perdida de tiempo, para eso necesitan una tarjeta de acceso como la que tengo en mi mano

- David fue astuto y se la arrebato de las manos y David añadió –Jaja tonta

- mientras deslizaba la tarjeta por la cerradura de la puerta, mientras Victoria se molesta y yo me reia de la situación.

Entonces, aquí es donde todo se comenzó a poner inusual, cuando todos dimos la vuelta a la puerta que se abría ante nosotros, tuvimos un mal presentimiento, lo que vimos a continuación fue irreal, cuando entramos parecía un laboratorio normal, pero a la vez no, habían muchas super computadoras alrededor nuestro, y al final de estas se podía observar a lo lejos una especie de maquina de 3 metros y medio de altura tiene, forma como la de un cubo, pero en su centro, tiene una especie de esfera, lo curioso de todo esto es que comenzamos a sentir algo en todo nuestro cuerpo mientras avanzábamos y comenzamos a tener miedo y nervios cada ves mas y mas al acercarnos,

Entonces David agrego en un tono sarcástico- ¡Ay! Esa maquina nos va absorber, que miedo jeje

- Victoria dijo con escalofríos un -Disculpen muchachos per los juro que he entrado ha este laboratorio muchas veces y nunca había sentido algo asi… es como un atracción magnética, siento como si…- ¿el pelo se te levantara? – agrego David

– entonces yo dije -yo creo que mejor nos…- entonces comenzó a temblar la tierra –PERO QUE DEMO .. AHHGGRR! ¿Nos estamos elevando?, victoria comenzó a entra en pánico y gritando fuertemente, David agarro su mochila y la abrazo con todas sus ganas mientras yo solo estaba en un shock tremendo por que me di cuenta y al instante David y Victoria también, de que la esfera de la maquina comenzó a brillar fuerte mente, después de lo siguiente solo pude escuchar unas voces en un idioma inentendible pero a la vez familiar, me aterre porque a lo siguiente no podía ver nada, estaba totalmente siego por la luz pero si escuche un grito desgarrador y dije –VICTOOOOORIAAAAAAA!- no cabe dudas, ese grito era de victoria, y de David no podía percibirlo , solo podía escuchar una vos inentendible, parecían versos, porque se escucha lo mismo una y otra vez, estos retumbaban en mi cabeza cada ves y ves mas fuerte, pero después escuche un oración tan clara como el agua-

Es… Tu… Culpa, La de todos ustedes-

era una voz indescriptiblemente impactante, tanto fue el estrés que me comenzaba a sentir mareado y después colapse

A lo siguiente de esto, mi vida se vino de cabeza, solo diré lo que me dijo David mientras estábamos en el avión pero de forma negativa - Esto empeoro un 120% mas de lo que ya esta.


	2. Nuevo mundo Viejos recuerdos Parte 1

Primero gracias a todos por su espera y un largo etc XD

Nos tradamos por bueno estudio, vagera, y otras cosas

Pero ya aquí esta el capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Nuevo mundo Viejos recuerdos: parte 1

En un parque había un niño sentado en una banca, entusiasta por jugar con los demás, él caminó hacia al primer grupo de niños que vio y les dijo

- Hola, me llamado Daniel, quiero jugar con ustedes ¿puedo?-

Entonces el grupo volteo a mirar al quien le estaba hablando, ellos lo miro de pies a cabeza y pero después notaron algo inusual, el niño tenia una cicatriz entre el pie y tendón que sobresaltaba su media en la pierna derecha, y estos preguntaron

-jejeje Oye ¿Que te paso en esa pierna?, ¿Te mordió un perro y lloraste?- entre risas

El niño contesto con timidez – oye, no no n…. no es eso, es solo que que… tuve problemas de nacimiento, y mi pie lo tuvieron que operar, para que yo pudiera conminar…..-

Uno de los niños respondió -Oh entonces eres ENFERMITO jajajajajaja porque caminas muy raro y .y … ¡COJEAS!. ¡Mírenme chicos!, soy un Daniel zombi, ¿puedo comerme sus cerebros? buuuuaaahhhhhrrgggg!- dijo el niño burlándose

-No, no, déjenme tranquilo, no se burlen. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-

-no no no, ya, déjenme,…- me despierto de un respiro

-hajah hajah hajah, … ¿que paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo, es esa luz brillaaaahhhnnn…pero QUE CARAJOS?- en un tono de impresión

No podía creer lo que veía, estaba acostado en una cama que parecía tener unas telas viejas y varios textiles de pelajes animal, y mas adelante una estructura forestal estaba cubriendo toda mi vista, donde se atravesaban ramas y hojas en las paredes que esta a su vez tenían colgados lo que parecía adornos aborígenes con mascaras, bastones y símbolos extraños, en el centro de todo hay como una especie de caldero, parecía no estar encendido, era un lugar relativamente pequeño con una estructura cilíndrica, lo que parecía era que estaba dentro de un tronco de un árbol

Entonces yo impactado al tratar de razonar en donde me encontraba, pensando ¿Cómo paso esto? No puede ser posible, entonces me moví hacia la orilla de la cama, hasta que… me caigo al suelo, hice un quejidos, pero eso no fue lo mas impactante, cuando trate de levantarme sentí algo extraño, me alarme y mire al suelo donde se suponía que estaban mis manos y vi lo que parecían ser ¿Cascos?...

-¡!, No No No No No No No No No , pe… pepe.. ¿PERO QUE COÑO?-

No me había sentido tan asustado en toda mi vida, ni la más espeluznante película de terror me daba tanto temor como lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, quería llorar…

-Cola, crim, en cuatro patas, ay, estoy jodido… creo que soy un caballo, o… ¿un PONY?, ¿y porque carajos mi pelaje es de un tono celeste oscuro y mi cabello o crin es marón oscuro?, y lo mas importante ¿Por qué COÑO TENGO ALAS?- lo dije con un tono de histeria y locura,

Tenía muchas preguntas pero nada de respuesta, estaba demasiado estresado para razonar, pero me di cuenta de algo importante, parece que mi pata trasera derecha tiene esa cicatriz. Asi que he deducido después de dar unos pasos-

-Parece que mi viejo problema ha regresado, tengo la pierna mala de nuevo. Okey Okey Okey Okey, Daniel tranquilo piensa, eres un Pony… mas bien parece que soy un Pegaso, o ¿Pegaso pony? Como sea, estas dentro de un árbol, solo puedo decir, no me digan que estoy… ¿Estoy atrapado en una MUY LOCA fantasía de David?... que estoy pensando, Aun así fuera cierto no tiene mucha importancia en estos momentos, ¿pero que?...

Sentía que algo o alguien me estaba observando, mas bien comienzo a notar que hay una puerta se mi abierta, aproximadamente 6 metros de mí, yo algo nervioso, me acerque sin apuro a la puerta, la abrir lentamente, cuando la abro me sorprendí, y dije con tono de desesperación.

-¡¿Acaso se tiene que poner peor? ¡ESTOY en el medio de un CONDENADO BOSQUE!-

Respiro profundo y después me decidí a dejar el árbol a dar unos pasos por el bosque. Lo que alcanzaron al ver mis ojos era un bosque tenebroso y obscuro que a lo lejos se veía solamente árboles no perecía tener fin, ruidos típicos de animales se podían escuchar, pero esto no parecía ser un bosque normal, se sentía extraño, así que continúe Confundido asustado y cansado comenzaba a pensar en donde estaría David y Victoria, ¿que ha pasado con mi padre?, se dará cuenta y de seguro me o nos buscaran a los tres, por lo que recuerdo, Victoria y David estaban conmigo, tal vez sufrieron un destino parecido al mio, ahora que lo pienso, David estaría mas contento que asustado jejeje, espero que él tanto como victoria se encuentren bien., entonces se oyen unos ruidos al rededor

-Quien anda allí, sé que me sigues, ¡aparece ya maldita sea!- dije con un tono agresivo

Se escuchaban unos ruidos entre los arbustos, algo se estaba moviendo rápidamente entre arbusto y arbusto, el miedo me invadía, mi corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido, pero en verdad me aterre cuando escuche unos gruñidos y dije.

-¡Ay NO!- con un tono de preocupación-

Mis instintos me dominaban, solo comencé a correr lo mas rápido posible, me di cuenta que la adrenalina hacia efecto, mi único objetivo era escapar, pero cuando comencé a tomar consciencia de mi mismo, yo de idiota mire hacia atrás, a ver que era lo que me perseguía, para mi sorpresa pude ver lo que parecían ser lobos, pero estos estaban compuestos de… ¿Leña? Solo los vi de re-ojo, entonces yo al mirarlos me descuide al correr y me tropecé con una piedra en el camino, los lobos no tardaron en alcanzarme, yo rastrándome rápidamente mientras sus gruñidos penetraban mi alma como si fuera una puñalada en el centro de mi pecho, solo cerré mis ojos y pensé que todo acabaría aquí, hasta que… comencé a escuchar unos chillidos y golpes, abrí mis ojos y quede sorprendido, una figura encapuchada estaba tratando de luchar contra esos lobos, parece que era un animal de cuatro patas, tenia la figura de un caballo, no estaba seguro si era un pony, esta figura hacia unos gritos con lenguajes incomprensibles, parecía un nativo aborigen, este tenia una antorcha como protección contra los lobos, mientras les daba unas patadas cada ves que uno intentaba someter al encapuchado,

Yo no me quede tirado en el suelo, ¡Esta era mi oportunidad para escapar¡ solo me levante lo mas rápido que pude y corrí en dirección opuesta a la batalla, pero entonces escuche una voz entre lo lejos pero, no le entendí nada

Yo estaba demasiado alterado para escuchar, solo seguí corriendo atravesando arbustos y ramas hasta que, de repente, sin darme cuenta me tropiezo y caigo en una pendiente, estaba rodando colina abajo, daba muchos giros y vueltas acompañado de puros golpes y raspaduras, el dolor se sentía tal que solo se podía comparar a que te estén dando una golpiza grupal solo para ti

Pero después me di un golpe en la cabeza y perdí la conciencia… Comenzaba a soñar aquellos recuerdos, Esa vez cuando los niños se burlaron de mí, estaba muy triste, solo porque tenia una pierna medio mala ya me creían un monstruo, Corrí hacia la banca más cercana con un yanto enorme lo descargue allí, pero a lo siguiente sentí una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y volteo mi cabeza a ver quien me tocaba y era un niño que me miraba fijamente estando sentado cerca de mi en la banca y pero yo solo le podía mostrar mi cara de dolor y tristeza, entonces él me dijo

-¿Porque lloras?-

Yo me seque las lagrimas y le respondí con otra pregunta

¿Tú me ves como un monstruo estúpido incapaz de hacer nada?

Y el me miro con una cara de confusión y me contesto

-Mmmmm te veo completamente normal, un niño como yo, no te veo ningún problema jeje- lo dijo al final con unas pequeñas risas –Pero dime ¿Que te pasa?

Entonces me pare de la banca y comencé a caminar, y mientras lo hacia le dije

-Esto soy, y dicen que por eso soy un enfermito o un monstruo,- entre pequeños llantos

El niño me observo fijamente y después se puso a reír a carcajadas, yo me enoje y le dije

-Ves, esto es lo que me pasa, hasta tu te burlas de mi, no te conozco y YA TE ODIO-

Ya estaba preparado para salir corriendo de allí hasta que el niño hablo diciendo

-Jajajajjaja, ¿Bromeas? Pero si tu no tienes nada, solo caminas un poco cojo, ¿y? no es nada tan grave para armar un escandalo, escucha, mi padre me dijo una vez que los que se burlan de uno son unos ignorantes, egoístas y arrogantes que no quieren conocer la verdadera persona que puedes llegar a demostrar, ellos se lo pierden, él también decía, "No busques cien amigos, sino un amigo que valgan cien veces mas" esa es la verdadera amistad,-

Yo me quede sorprendido con lo que había dicho es niño, con eso pare de llorar y me acerque a él y le dije

-¿De verdad lo crees así? Tratando de calmarme con los llantos

El me respondió

-Te lo aseguro- me lo digo con una gran sonrisa al final

Después de esto, comencé a despertar

-hajah… hajah… hajah… ahhhzhh…-

Estaba muy adolorido, mi vista era borrosa, solo podía escuchar un sonido muy agudo por mis oídos, no tenia casi energía para levantarme, pero, mi vista se estaba aclarando, alcance a visualizar algo,

-hajah… qu.. ¿Qué es eso? Parece un pony con un cuerno en la frente de su cabeza- me dije a mi mismo

Mi vista se aclaró completamente, no cabía dudas, un pony estaba a pocos metros de mi acostado inconscientemente en el suelo, parecía estar dormido, su pelaje es de color blanco, su crim de color negro y sus ojos eran de color grisáceo, pero algo me sorprendió comencé a detallar que este pony tenia algo entre sus patas, una especie de peluche.

-No puede ser este peluche lo he visto antes, es azul obscuro, un diseño de luna menguante, este peluche solo lo tenia Da…

-¿EN SERIO, SERA ÉL?- lo dije con un todo exclamación

Entonces lo pensé, y todas las posibilidades, y me di cuenta que hay un porcentajes de probabilidades muy altas de que sea David en su versión pony, ¡TODABIA NO DIGIERO BIEN LA SITUACION!

-Sí, es David porque sí- dije con un tono de convencimiento

Entonces escucho unos susurros

-¿Qué estará haciendo?-

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE DAVID-

-Lo eres todo, para mi, eres la luna que ilumina la mi triste corazón para transformarlo en una eterna razón, donde serás amada por mi sin par y yo envidiado por igual, eres el cometa con un brillo sin igual donde te desplazas por los cielos nocturnos con una velocidad singular, eres la luna de miel en donde todos querían estar, para su amor dar, ¿Quién dice que el sol es intenso? Si tú eres mas bella que eso, la única sin igual a mi princesa luna voy a amar-

-Por fin! Por fin luna me corresponderá, es lo que he esperado en toda mi vida- dje con un tono exitante

-Oh señor David yo estoy muy alagada por vuestro cumplido, y por lo tanto Sr David dire que…- hablando la voz mas bella que se pueda escuchar

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? – yo continuo emocionado

Y luna dice-LEBANTATE IDIOTA, vamos ya ya ya!-

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE DANIEL-

Entonces este pony por fin abrió los ojos, él estaba muy cansado, es como las veces que uno se levanta a las 6:00 am para ir a la escuela pero tienes tanto sueño que no agarras consciencia total de ti mismo sino después del minuto siguiente, entonces yo lo dije

-Hey muchacho, levántate, - lo dije con uno tono de exigencia

-¿que? Aaaahhhhhhh (bostezo), si, si, ya voy- lo dice sin hacer contacto visual conmigo

-Entonces el pony me comienza a mirar y su cara se puso como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero a la vez con unas muecas tratando de sonreír un poco, tenia una expresión muy confusa, así que, le dije

-Tu eres David ¿verdad?- le pregunto amablemente

El pony asintió con la cabeza, pero a la vez tenia una cara de asustado, que parecía que se iba a orinar del susto, entonces David se da vuelta a revisar en donde se encontraba, y mientras más veía él. Mas se sorprendía y él dice entre susurros

-No puede ser… si mi memoria no me falla estoy, ¡ES QUE NO PUEDE SER!... ¡Esto, Definitivamente esto es el Bosque Everfree!- Terminando con un tono de excitación

David de inmediato volteo la cabeza hacia mi y me reaccione un poco asustado porque su mirada era algo psicotica y él dijo.

-¿Y tu quien eres y porque tienes tantos raspones y heridas?, …. Aaahhhh! Todo esto es tan confuso pero a la ves tan ¡ EMOCIONADO!

Yo le respondí con asertividad diciéndole, -Escucha, antes de saber que soy yo mejor obsérvate a ti mismo-

Entonces él se miro a sí mismo, y nuevamente pego un pequeño brinco, y se quedo en silencio bajando su cabeza, se puso pensativo sin ninguna exprecion en su cara,, pero le estaban empezando a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas, y yo pensé, ¿Qué le estará pasando, será que no lo tomara tan bien como esperaba? Asi que le dije.

-Mira… amigo. Sé que esto es difícil de creer, yo tampoco lo creía, y sigo dudando, pero no puedo hacer nada y solo seguir la corriente de esto, de porque tengo tantos raspones y heridas es un….-

-No puede ser, esto parece un sueño hecho ¡REALIDAD! Soy un pony Es el sueño de cualquier brony ¡Si! ¡Yuuujuuuuu!- este tipo me cortó diciendo esto saltando por todas partes,

Yo me enoje y le dije,-¡CARAJO!, ¿Que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación? Estamos atrapados en el medio de un puto bosque. Escucha soy Daniel Hernandez tu amigo, y no sé com…-

-¿Eres un brony?- Dijo David volviendo me a interrumpir

Me enoje aun mas y le dije –¡CARAJO que NO! Mira tal parece los dos somos Ponies ahora… ya que me estoy acordando tengo alas, eso me hace un Pegaso, y tu por si no te has dado cuenta tienes un cuerno en tu frente y eso te convierte en un unicornio, asi que... –

Entonces veo que David dejo de prestarme atención y se estaba tocando el cuerno, me estaba enojando mas, y entonces él comenzó a decir

-Mira tengo cuerno, ahora podre usar magia, pero no sé en que lo usare- dijo David en un tono de euforia

Entonces él se calmo y comenzó a pensar, mientras él pensaba su exprecion comenzó a cambiar a la de psicópata y dijo

-Mmmmm sí, podría ser jejejejeje-

-David cálmate, ni siquiera sabes usar… esa magia ni yo sé si podría volar- le dije con un tono de preocupación

David se calmo pensó por unos momentos y me dijo

- Tranquilo hermano yo conozco el lugar, y sé como sacarnos de aquí, si quieres podemos ir a la casa de Fluttershy, a sweet apple acres o a Ponyville-

Yo no sé de que estaba hablando David exactamente, pero sentía que él sabia que hacer así que le dije

-David, escoge tú- en un tono desalentador

Él lo pensó por unos segundos y dijo

-A Ponyville, allá en ese pueblo es seguro, todos son amables allá, en ese pueblo no hay nada de que preocuparse, conseguiremos ayuda rápidamente… Mira desde aquí se puede ver el pueblo-

Yo me volteo y veo el pueblo a lo lejos, entonces los dos, nos dirigimos hacia allá

Mientras caminábamos le dije a David,

¿Sabes David? con toda esta conmoción por poco me olvido de Victoria, ¿Que le habrá pasado?

El me contesto diciendo – Es cierto, necesitamos encontrarla, mira, si tu me encontraste cerca de aquí tal vez victoria se encuentre en ponyville o por aquí, vamos hacia ponyville a preguntar sobre ella ¿Okey?-

Yo le respondí y le dije- Claro amigo mío, la encontrares, por ¿sabes? No importa lo que pase, me a legra haberte conocido, como tu dijiste, "No busques cien amigos, sino uno que valga por cien"- se lo dije con una sonrisa

-Gracias bro, y ¿todavía te acuerdas de eso?-

Yo le respondí -Como olvidarlo amigo mio- se lo dije con una sonrisa

Los dos nos reímos un poco y seguimos caminando en camino hacia Ponyville, paso un tiempo y llegamos, solo tardamos como una hora en llegar a pie

Llegamos al pueblo y lo que pude llegar a ver me sorprendió, alcance a ver muchos ponéis en un mismo lugar, todos hacían diferentes tipos de cosas, algunos trabajando, otros hablando, otros metidos en sus propios asuntos, pero algo no andaba bien, los ponies se veían algo cansados y algunos deprimidos hasta otros de mal humor., seguimos caminando por las calles, y vimos un pony, entonces David quiso preguntarle algo, pero yo lo detuve diciéndole

-David espera, ¿Qué le vas a decir? Nosotros apenas acabamos de llegar.-

-Él me contesto diciendo, tranquilo amigo yo tengo todo controlado-

Entonces David se acercó al pony y le dijo,

-Disculpa, yo y mi amigo somos recién llegados, necesitamos ayuda y estamos buscando una pony que es recién llegada igual que nosotros, ¿nos puedes ayudar a buscar un hospedaje y decirme si has visto a la pony?

El pony miro a David y lo observo con una expresión rara, y después dio unos pasos atrás y salió corriendo

Nosotros nos quedamos impactados por la reacción del pony y ambos dijimos

-¿Que le habrá pasado?- en un tono de confusión

Después de esto seguimos caminando para preguntarles a otros ponies y para nuestra sorpresa le preguntamos a otro pony lo mismo, pero este nos hablo en un idioma que nunca había escuchado en mi vida, esto termino en un intento de conversación incomoda tanto para nosotros como para ese pony, entonces nos percatamos de que muchos ponies nos observaban susurrándose entre si, David y yo nos sentimos muy incomodos así que solo nos fuimos deprimidos hacia un callejón a descansar un rato, y le pregunte a David

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

-No lo sé, esto debí verlo venir, yo lei en unos cuantos fan fics de internet que los ponies tienen su propio idioma, pero nunca creí que fuera cierto- dijo David

Los dos hicimos un profundo suspiro después de esto, pero después sentimos que algo se acercaba a nosotros, sentía que algo o alguien nos estaba vigilando, estábamos un poco temerosos pero a la ves curiosos, una figura negra se acercaba hacia nosotros, mientras mas se acercaba mas podía denotar su forma, era un especie de animal encapuchado, se me hacia familiar entonces yo dije

-Tú eres la creatura me salvo de esos lobos- lo dije con un tono de asertividad

-¡¿Lobos Daniel? Porque no me dijiste nada- lo dijo con una expresión de sor prendimiento

Yo asentí con la cabeza a David, pero después lo que más me sorprendio es que la creatura encapuchada se quito la caperuza de su cabeza que cubría gran parte de su rostro, entonces lo vi,

-¡Es un cebra¡- Dije yo un poco sorprendido-

Lo Siguiente también me sorprendió, la cebra asintió con la cabeza, parecía que si podía entenderme, entonces la cebra traía una mochila en su lomo cerca de su cuello, extendió su cabeza hacia la mochila, y la abrió con su boca, y agarro una especie de botella que contenía un liquido de color vinotinto, esta cebra lo coloco en le piso, flexiono un poco sus patas delanteras para agarrar al franco, y con su boca poder abrir la tapa, acto seguido, fue mover el frasco hacia nosotros, yo un poco confundido le pregunte

-¿Tú quieres que bebamos esto?-

Ella asintió con su cabeza, esta ves su expresión fue muy seria, entonces ella levanto su pata izquierda señalándome a mi y a David, parecía que en verdad quería que nos tomaremos eso, entonces yo incline mi cabeza a beber y David me dijo

-Espera Daniel, esta cebra que ves aquí, se llama Zecora, no tengo ninguna duda, ¿Para que nos estará dando esto? Si ella te salvo de los lobos como has dicho, entonces, si nos quiere ayudar, tu te tomas la mitad y yo me tomare lo que queda-

yo le asentí con la cabeza y proseguir a beber del frasco, puse una mala exprecio porque el sabor era agrio puro, pero he saboreado peros cosas asique lo aguante, termine de beber diciéndole a David

-Sabe amargo, pero no lo escupas Hkah Hkah (Tos)-

David prosiguió a beber y él por poco lo vomita pero pudo beberlo todo, a lo siguiente sentimos unos mareos, un pequeño ardor de garganta y un ligero dolor de cabeza, comenzamos estornudar, los síntomas duraron aproximadamente 40 segundos

Después de esto, escuchamos una vos tan clara como la nieve que nos decía

-Espero que funcione para decirles mis intenciones-

-¡¿Hablaste?- le dije a la cebra estando yo muy sorprendido de lo que había escuchado

-Parece que ha funcionado, Déjenme presentarme, me llamo Zecora, y ustedes no son de por aquí, apuesto que ustedes tiene que ver con el acontecimiento que sucedió esa vez-

Nos quedamos con la boca abierta y le dijimos a la cebra- ¿Como lograste hablar?

Zecora contesto diciendo -Yo puedo hablar desde siempre, mas ustedes la primera ves que entienden, ustedes una pócima tomaron, y la capacidad de entender se les a otorgado-

Nosotros sorprendidos, no se nos acorría nada para decir, entonces zecora al ver que no decíamos nada ella prosiguió

-Escuchad lo que tengo que decir, porque esto ha de importar, para su ser querido hallar , si, es verdad, yo se de su venida, poco antes un estruendo sucedió cerca del bosque, un agujero se abrió en el cielo, bajando de el tres creaturas al suelo, una presencia , nada normal en volvió el alrededor , encerrando todo en su interior, tuve visiones en mi mente donde se avecinaba un ente, pero, una luz segó a la creatura destruyendo toda amargura, no estoy segura de lo que vi, pero sé que la respuesta esta a frente de mi, envueltos en un problema están, pero para la solución hallar, ustedes a ha de estar con la intelectual, mucho camino tienen ustedes por delante, mas detalles yo he de darles, cuando mis consejos hallan seguido de su parte-

Nos quedamos estupefactos nos miramos a la cara y dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿PERO QUE QUIZO DECIR?-

No lo sabíamos, pero cuando volteamos a ver a zecora, esta se había desaparecido, por lo cual nos desilusiono, pero algo ya estamos seguros, algo no andaba bien en este lugar y tendremos que conseguir a victoria y saber, ¿!QUE CARAJOS HACEMOS AQUI?¡?

Gracias por Leer

Dejen sus comentarios XD


	3. Nuevo mundo Viejos recuerdos Parte 2

Capitulo 3: Nuevo mundo, viejos recuerdos parte 2

La confusión me invadía, no sabia que hacer, si esta situación en la que me he metido esta mal, ya paso a peor, estaba caminando en círculos para pensar que se podía hacer hasta que David interrumpió mi caminata y dijo

-Daniel, ¡ya sé que debemos hacer!- en un tono alegre

-¿¡En serio!?- yo algo sorprendido

-Sí, tenemos que regresar al bosque-

-¿Porque?- pregunte yo

-Es que deje algo MUY IMPORTANTE para mí, y de solo pensarlo en perderlo, no sabría en que me afectaría- dijo con un tono serio y a la vez preocupado

Yo pensé que el debería tener sus razones para buscar ese "algo" tan importante y también pensé que podríamos buscar a Victoria, entonces le di mi afirmación.

Nos adentramos al bosque, no hablamos mucho porque sabia lo que es capaz de hacer este bosque, lo sé por experiencia propia, hasta que le pregunte a Daniel con algo de curiosidad, de saber más de en donde estábamos, le pregunte cosas de los lugares, y hablando del tema, también le pregunte lo siguiente

-David, ¿En que lugar pudo haber caído Victoria, tu conoces más de esto, así que debes tener una hipótesis de en donde pudo haber caído, ¿cierto?-

-Mmmmmm, pues veras, te imaginaras que este mundo es muy inmenso, hay muchos lugares, pero al que deberíamos ir seria a Canterloth, ya que es la capital de Equestria- dijo David pensativo

-Cierto…- dijo yo un poco distraído

Después pensé que algo nos faltaba hacer en ese pueblo llamado Ponyville, siento que algo falta hacer allí, por lo que Zecora dijo, es de suma

importancia para mi saber que deberíamos hacer, así que le dije a David:

-David, sobre lo que nos dijo Zecora, deberíamos analizarlo, parece que ella de alguna forma nos dijo una pista para saber en donde esta victoria, pero si me intrigó lo de un "ente" pero más aun lo que ella dijo de "Envueltos en un problema están, pero para la solución hallar, ustedes ha de estar con la intelectual"-.

-Mmmmmm cierto Daniel, "para la solución hallar, ha de estar con la intelectual… intelectual… ¡INTELECTUAL! Ya sé quien, ¡Twilight!- dijo con una gran iluminación en su rostro.

Yo dije dudoso -¿Twilight? ¿No esa supuesta novela sobre vampiros en don…-

-No compares esa bazofia con la gran Twilight Sparkle- lo dijo muy alterado con fuegos en sus ojos

-¿Quién es esa tal Twilight de la que estas defendiendo tanto?- pregunte yo curioso.

-Ya veras- dijo David

Después de esto llegamos en el lugar donde David dijo que se ubicaba su "algo" tan especial, entonces el corrió hacia el lugar y vi que dejo su mochila, la recogió y se la puso en el cuello, pero después vio algo y se emociono bastante:

-¡Sí, mi peluche de luna, esta aquí! Sana y salva- dice con mucho afecto mientras lo abraza con mucho amor y aprecio-

Entonces, yo me puse ardido de rabia, en esos momentos pensé David ha cometido muchas cagadas conmigo alrededor de nuestras vidas, pero esto ya se lleva las palmas, así que le dije.

-Mira David, tu deberías saber MUYBIEN, que te has visto TODA esta serie maricona, y saber, lo peligroso que es este desgraciado hijo de puta bosque, ¿y me hiciste venir por el peluche maricon ese?-

-Yeup- lo dice con una cara feliz

-Te voy a….- fui interrumpido por unos ruidos entre los arbustos

Dijo David con estrella en sus ojos –¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, ya sé quien es!-

-En ese momento David salió disparado y yo le grite diciéndole

-David, ¡espérame!-

Así que decidí seguirlo, los dos corríamos muy rápido, David principalmente mas que corre mas rápido que yo, atravesamos muchos arbustos y ramas, pero después , le di mas fuerza a mis patas para estar al nivel de David, hasta que David vio que a la creatura que perseguía se le cayo algo, David se detuvo y dijo

-Rayos, la perdí- lo dijo con un tono de desilusión

Yo llegue a alcanzarlo, yo estaba un poco fatigado de tanto correr y le dije

-Hajah hajah hajah… ¿David porque saliste corriendo así…? Hajah hajah.

-Sip es de ella- dijo David con un tono de convencimiento

-¿Es de quien?- dije un poco curioso

-De Fluttershy- respondió David muy asertivo, -Deberíamos ir a la casa de ella, para devolverle su mochila, queda relativamente cerca.-

-¿Para que?- dije yo

Respondió David -Es que ella aquí recolecta y guarda la comida para sus animalitos, ¿No te gustaría dejar los animalitos sin alimento verdad?

-Ay si, David el héroe de los animalitos- lo dije con un tono sarcástico

-Pues si- Dijo en un tono feliz

Después de esto nos dirigimos a la casa de Fluttershy, no quedaba tan lejos como Ponyville, porque relativamente la casa de Fluttershy quedaba a la entrada del bosque, llegamos a la entrada y David me dijo entre susurros

-Hagas lo que hagas, intenta no asustarla y habla con amabilidad-

En ese momento David toco la puerta, y se logro divisar un ojo de color cian por el hueco de la puerta de madera, se escucho una voz en un tono un poco bajo diciendo:

-Mmmm eh… ¿Quien es?-

David respondió -Bueno veras… se te cayó esta mochila así que te la queríamos devolver-

-…-

-No te preocupes, solo somos un Pegaso y un unicornio, no te haremos nada-

Entonces una pony abrió lentamente la puerta asomando apenas la mitad de su cuerpo, era un pony de pelaje de un tono amarillo claro, su crin de rosa claro con un pelo liso pero puntas onduladas, y su cola de una forma idéntica al crin, se asomo solo para recibir la mochila que David le da amistosamente, entonces el pony dice

-Gra-Gracias… creo- Con un tono casi inentendible

En ese entonces pensé que la pócima que nos había dado Zecora funciona, entonces David dijo:

-Mmmmm esto…. ¿Podríamos pasar un momento?

La pony contesto dudosa –Mmm es que… no sé tengo cosas que hacer y…-

-Pasaremos- le corto David a la pony indecisa

-…O-okey- respondió la pony tímida

Entonces nosotros entramos a la casa, al entrar lo que pude divisar era una estructura de madera, donde tenia colgado muchas casitas para el albergue de animales de distintos tipos. Hubo silencio en un momento hasta que David rompió el hielo al decir

-Mmmm tienes una casa muy bonita, por lo que veo amas a los animales-

S-sí es verdad, Gracias- contesto con un tono un poco más alto, parece que ya se estaba animando, entonces yo fui el siguiente y el pregunte:

-¿Puedes decirnos cual es tu nombre?- se lo pregunte amablemente

-M-me… llamo fureshi- se escucho en un tono muy bajo

-yo dije "¿que?" y David pregunto "¿Como?" con la cara de emocionado y estrellas en sus ojos

La pony dio unos pasos para atrás y ella dijo en un tono aun mas bajo:

-furshi-

Entonces, a la tercera vez que le preguntamos soltó un pequeño chillido, así que David me susurro diciendo:

-Por sino oíste se llama Fluttershy –

Yo con una expresión de "¡No me digas!" entre pequeñas risas dije si, después de esto Fluttershy. Abrió su pequeño hocico y dijo:

-Mmmm ¿Y como se llaman ustedes?

Yo iba a decir nuestros nombres hasta que David me detuvo y dijo entre susurros:

-Daniel recuerda que estamos en otro mundo, no podemos decir nuestros nombres reales, yo me encargo de esto-

David se veía algo nervioso, puede ser por tener que hablar con uno de sus personajes favoritos y por simplemente estar en este mundo, en realidad no lo sé, David abrió su boca y dijo

-Y-yo me llamo Xion Hayabusa y él pues… se llama Gay el Trolazo- David con una mirada así como el meme de "Troll Face"

Entonces yo me enojé y le di un pequeña patadita a David en su pata derecha delantera, y le susurre

-¡Al Carajo David! tú siempre cegándola, voy a Decir nuestros nombres reales y ya-

Me dirigí a Fluttershy y le dije, -No le hagas caso, en realidad me llamo Daniel, y mi amigo se llama David

David riéndose y yo un poco enojado, pero al hacer esto puso un poco más complicada la situación, porque Fluttershy añadió:

-… No es por ser descortés pero no he oído unos nombres parecidos en toda mi vida ¿D-de donde son ustedes?

Al oír eso nosotros nos llenamos de nervios y nos dimos la vuelta para susurrarnos, a ver que le podíamos responder a esa pony, hasta que David se le ocurrió algo, pero el tipo estaba demasiado nervioso tanto así, que parece que no podía acomodar sus ideas correctamente, nos dimos vuelta y la pony parece un poco asustada así que David le dijo

-Pues veras, nosotros somos de Ojeda-…

-¿Ojeda?- Dijo Fluttershy con mucha duda

-¿Dije Ojeda?, no quise decir, O… O… "¡Ooo!" si, venimos de la de una tierra que esta en las fronteras de Equestria, se llama la tierra de Ooo, ¿verdad Daniel?

David me miro con una expresión para que yo le afirmara lo que él había dicho, no sé porque, pero, por lo que dijo me dio un poco de gracia, y si que le añadí a la complicada conversación lo siguiente,

-eh… ¡Sí! Eso, las tierras de Ooo allí ha-hayyy…-

-Hay unicornios multicolores y perros mágicos que cambian de forma y se estiran jeje- añadió David

Hago un tremendo suspiro por la cagada que acaba de decir David, él se veía tan nervioso que comenzaba a sudar, entonces Fluttershy nos miro fijamente a los dos, una mirada penetrante, donde rondaba toda duda posible, pensé que ya estábamos jodidos , entonces ella dijo lo siguiente

-Mmmm mucho gusto, muchachos-

-¿¡Lo crees!? Que hajnmm digo, es un placer

Después hubo un silencio incomodo, la pony comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia la izquierda en frente de nosotros, hasta que su cara se puso pálida, nosotros al ver eso pusimos nerviosos y yo le dije

-¿Te pasa algo?-

La pony dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dijo

¡No me toquen!, ah-aléjense de mi- con un tono de preocupación y angustia

-¿¡QUE!?- nosotros muy asustados

-No-no tie… ¿¡Que paso con sus Cutie Marks!? Exclamo Fluttershy

-Nuestras… ¡AY NO!- David muy preocupado

Yo estando muy preocupado, David se veía muy nervioso, Fluttershy estaba aterrada, parecía que la situación no iba a durar mucho, yo le pregunte:

-¿Pero que esta pasando David?-

David mi miro y dijo en susurros –Cutie Mark: son las marcas de los ponys que describe su talento especial en el costado, nosotros no tenemos ¡UN CARAJO DE ESO!- me dijo David muy alterado

Los dos no pusimos a pensar de como calmamos a la pony asustada, después, como es de costumbre a David se le ocurre algo, entonces pienso

"espero que esta ves no la cague"

-Bueno… veras Flutter, nosotros somos de esos casos que no consiguen su talento en la niñez, por eso dejamos nuestro pueblo para viajar por el mundo y descubrir nuestras cutie marks paro nos perdimos y también estamos buscando a una amiga, así que necesitamos alguien que nos guie en el pueblo que esta cerca de aquí-

Pensé "por fin a David se le ocurre algo bueno" después de esto Fluttershy se calmo y dio una pequeña sonrisa diciendo

-Jeje, me recuerdan un pequeño grupo de potrancas- dijo entre pequeñas risas-

Nos aliviamos al saber que todo se había calmado, Fluttershy se ofreció a llevarnos al pueblo para ayudarnos con nuestras intenciones, entonces cuando llegamos a Ponyville, vimos lo mismo que anteriormente, al echar un vistazo por la cayes del pueblo se puede observar a ponys cansados y de mal humor, David y yo nos pusimos muy pensativos, yo me pregunte "¿y si todo lo que esta pasando esta relacionado con nosotros?" después se me vino muchas preguntas en la mente "¿Porque tuvimos que llegar precisamente ha este mundo?, un mundo donde se supone es un caricatura en el mio", no creo que sea por mera casualidad, y esa cebra Zecora, se me hace muy extraño, sabe muchas cosas que nosotros necesitamos saber, casualidad cuando en nuestro mundo esa maldita maquina nos absorbió y llegamos aquí, se me hace tan difícil de creer en esta casualidad, por algo estamos aquí, lo presiento, muy motivado decidí preguntarle a Fluttershy lo siguiente:

-Fluttershy… disculpa pero solo por curiosidad, quisiera saber… ¿Qué es lo que a pasado últimamente en este pueblo?, es que… siento que algo no anda bien aquí-

Fluttershy , hizo uno expresión de preocupación mientras baja sus orejas, reacciono como si lo que acabe de preguntar era malo, con más razón me da mucho que pensar de este pueblo.

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE FLUTTERSHY-

-Bueno chicos, antes que ustedes llegaran, pasaron muchas cosas, todo comenzó en un viaje con mis amigas hacia Canterloth, nos invitaron por un evento muy importante sobre una tradición muy antigua que se celebra cada 5 años en Equestria, llamado "El festival de la Paz"…-

Nosotras entramos a Canterloth,, estamos muy emocionadas, al pasar por la calles de la capital, observamos a los ponys muy felices, arreglando los preparativos, y en cada esquina se podía ver un símbolo muy peculiar en cada bandera, lo primero que se visualizaba era un cruz plateada con la forma igual de la cruz roja, en el centro se encontraba el elemento de la magia, alrededor de la cruz se encontraban los siguientes elementos colocados estratégicamente como las puntas de una estrella de cinco puntas se tratase: Risa, Lealtad, Generosidad, Bondad y Honestidad , y de figura-fondo estaba dos siluetas que tienen un forma muy extraña, lo mas parecido a eso era un mono, pero con muchas modificaciones, estas siluetas estaban colocadas simétricamente como figura-fondo. Después de esto entramos al castillo, yo y mis amigas nos mandaron a hacer ciertas tareas para el inicio del festival, yo tenia que organizar los preparativos musicales entrenando a mis amiguitos animales, hasta que… se siente un temblor que vino acompañado de un estruendo que parece haber surgido desde abajo, todos los animales se fueron asustados del lugar, yo, solo entre en pánico, corrí muy asustada hacia el vestíbulo principal del castillo, dentro de poco llegaron mis amigas, entonces una de ella dijo

-¡Por mis corrales!, ¿Dónde esta Twilight?...

-Chicas disculpen, aquí estoy hah…- apareció Twilight, con una mochila que colgaba de su lomo

Pero Twilight se veía algo nerviosa, pues, claro que todas estábamos nerviosas por el temblor pero… Twilight tenia una cara de preocupación muy grande para solamente estar nerviosa por la situación, entonces le pregunte con muchos nervios

-T-t-Twi… ¿estas bien?

-Pero que acabo de… (Susurros) ¿¡Ah!? Si… Fluttershy todo esta bien, estaba acomodando una cosas en biblioteca real… eso es todo-

Después de esto apareció nuestra gobernante, la Princesa Celestia, ella aprecio en el vestíbulo con una mirada muy seria pero a la ves preocupada, diciendo…

-Escuchen mis protegidas, ha sucedido un fenómeno muy extraño, no sé de que se trata, pero, si sé que una cantidad de magia muy grande ha sido liberada, algo me dice que no es nada bueno, por los momentos el festival de la paz se suspende hasta nuevo aviso, como no sé la gravedad del problema ni quien lo causó, así lo he decretado, esto parece que traerá problemas, por lo que les recomiendo a ustedes, mis pequeños ponys, que regresen a Ponyville y estén atentas a los correos que le envíe a Twilight Sparkle, se pueden retirar.-

Después de esto, Nosotras nos propusimos a acceder a los consejos de la princesa, salimos del castillo y cuando observamos nuestro alrededor… fue increíble literalmente, no podíamos creer lo que estábamos viendo, todo el cielo se puso nublado pero nubes de color violeta obscuro, en mi vida como Pegaso jamás había visto nubes de este color, después de esto vino una ventisca muy fría, se sentía una energía nada agradable, entonces comenzamos a sentir un mareo, hasta Twilight uso un hechizo de protección y el mareo desapareció, entonces una de mis amigas dijo

-Querida gracias, ¿como supiste que esto nos protegería?-

-Bueno es que… solo tuve la intuición eso es todo- Twilight lo dijo de un modo muy nervioso que a nadie convencía,

Una alzo la voz diciéndole -Cielos Twi, si hay algo que nosotras no sabemos y tu sí, dilo ¡YA!

-Bueno chicas… sé lo mismo que ustedes, y es por eso que debemos… regresar a Ponyville para recibir información de la Princesa, tal vez estemos más seguras allá…-

Después de esto no dirigimos en silencio hacia Ponyville, cuando llegamos todo se sentía diferente, parecía otro pueblo, pero a la vez era el mismo, ya a estas alturas todas estábamos muy frustradas por lo que había pasado, que ni siquiera nos interesó saber con detalle que es lo que había pasado, Twlight se fue a la biblioteca, allí vive, desde ese entonces no he sabido de ella, después pasaron unos días, y los conocí a ustedes.

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE DANIEL-

Lo que me ha contado Fluttershy me dejo un poco sorprendido, mas que todo curioso, parece que este problema no es solo por nosotros, tal vez, ni siquiera tenemos nada que ver con esto, pero aun así siento que algo hacemos aquí, entonces David fue él que cedió la primera palabra diciendo:

-interesante historia Fluttershy, quiero conocer a Twilight entonces

¿podemos ir a la Biblioteca?- pregunto David algo emocionado

-Ehhhh si, claro que pueden, es una Biblioteca, Todo los Ponys pueden ir- Respondió Fluttershy con una expresión dudosa

-Eh… si claro, jejeje, debí haber pensado en eso- dice David un poco avergonzado.

Yo solo mire a David, con mucho enojo por que siento que sino hubiera conocido a Fluttershy esto hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo grandísima

-Entonces muchachos ¿Quieren ir a la biblioteca a conocerla?- dice Fluttershy

-Nos encantaría- respondimos los dos-

A lo siguiente solo seguimos a Fluttershy para lograr nuestro objetivo, una vez frente a la puerta de la Biblioteca abrimos la puerta, solamente para encontrar un gran desorden por toda la habitación y una cesta que se veía que algo o alguien dormía en ella.

Eh… Twilight ¿Estas aquí? soy yo, Fluttershy- dijo estando un poco tímida

Algo es movía en la cesta, y se es escucho una voz que decía con suspiros y quejas

-Mmmmmm… ¿Eh? Flu-Flutershy… ¿eres tu?-

Algo sale de las sabanas de la cesta a estirarse para despertar de su gran sueño, lo que parecía verse allí, parece ser un pequeño dragón purpura con escamas verdes que llegaban desde su cabeza pasando por atrás de su cuello hasta la punta de su cola y es pequeño, con ojos verdes de tono claro, este se levanto, con mucha pereza, "se parece a mi en las mañanas" caminando lentamente hacia nosotros diciendo:

-Wuaahhhh°…. (Bostezo) Dime… ¿Qué necesitas Flutteshy?

Flutteshy viendo todo la habitación pregunta sorprendida

-¡Por Equestria! ¿Que ha pasado aquí Spike?

-…Fluttershy, es Twilight, ha estado un poco rara desde su viaje a Canterloth, ha estado muy obsesionada desde que llego con unos libros viejos que ella trajo, los ha leído noches enteras, apenas comía y solo dormía tres horas al día y me no prestaba la debida atención, cuando le preguntaba "¿que leía?", no me daba una respuesta correcta, solo decía que estaba en una importante investigación científica sobre leyendas antiguas, después, hace unas horas atrás dijo que tenia que ir a Canterloth, le pregunte "para que" ella dijo que tenia que buscar mas información. Después de eso, me dejo provisiones para tres días de comida y me encargo que organizara la Biblioteca cuando ella volviera. Eso es todo… y… ¿Quienes son estos Ponys?

Fluttershy abrió la boca para decir- Estos son… bueno son…

-Yo soy David y este de por acá se llama Daniel, mucho gusto Spike- interrumpió a flutteshy muy emocionado

-Ehhh mucho gusta Da-vid y también tu Danie-l, que nombres tan raros, nunca los había escuchado antes,- dijo Spike un poco confundido-

-Si suele pasarnos últimamente jeje- Yo respondí

Yo observé a mi alrededor la habitación solo por curiosidad y vi algo que me llamo mucho la atención, a la distancia en un escritorio en una hoja había una especie de signos escritos fui hacia en ese lugar, agarré la hoja y la visualice, quede sorprendido porque la podía leer, nunca en mi vida había visto tales escrituras, pero algo en mi mente me decía que cada signo era una silaba en el idioma hablado, que a su vez podía entenderlo a mi propio idioma…

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con las cosas de Twilight!- dijo Spike viniendo hacia mi, y los demás con él

-¿Orígenes de los elementos? ¿El sello de Tártaros? ¿La gran venida entre dos limites? ¿La fusión y la nueva luz?, ¿que son todas estas cosas?- dije yo mas confundido que nunca,

-No lo sé, supongo que son las investigaciones de Twilight, ella siempre anota las cosas más importantes de su investigación, en una hoja- dijo Spike.

Yo no podía quedarme quieto con lo que había leído, Debo encontrar a esa tal Twilight, para a su ves encontrar a Victoria o saber de su paradero, pobre, quien sabe en donde este sola… asustada, no quiero pensar mas, si sigo así solo me bajare los ánimos…

Entonces David interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo:

-Wowww como es posible que yo pueda le… jeje nada- dijo David un poco nervioso,

Yo dije muy decidido- Tenemos que ir… a lugar donde Twilight fue-

-¿Canterloth?- pregunto Spike

-Sí, eso- respondí yo

-¿Pero para que quieres ir a Canterloth? Pregunto Fluttershy

Yo respondí con seriedad –Flutteshy, tengo que decir les algo, cuando vine a su mun… digo a su pueblo me sentí un poco incomodo, yo dije "pero no quiero estar aquí, quiero regresar a casa", pero, teníamos que busca a nuestra amiga y por eso no me detuve, después te conocí a ti Fluttershy, y comprendí que este lugar no es tan malo después de todo, mas bien parece que de alguna forma tendría que llegar a este lugar en algún punto de mi vida, ¿quien diría que los Ponys no son tan malos?...

Fluttershy al oír eso se sonrojo un poco y dijo – ehhh mmm Da-Daniel que… bueno que halla podido ayudarte jeje

Prosigo –Cuando llegué a entenderlos y saber más de ustedes, le he llegado a tener un pequeño afecto a este lugar y es por eso mismo que decido encontrar a mi amiga y ayudarte en estos problemas Fluttershy, en lo que pueda, eres mi amiga, y por lo tanto no dejare que una amiga mía se angustie de ese modo, descuida Flutter llegaremos al fondo de este asunto y así poder encontrar mi… ¿ta-lento especial? Sí, eso mismo, por eso estamos viajando ¿verdad David?

David, escucho eso y sonrío con mucha emoción y dijo, ¡CLARO COMPADRE HAGAMOSLO!

-Si es así… yo iré con ustedes dos, digo, necesitaran a alguien que los guie a Canterloth jeje- dijo Fluttershy

-Descuida Fluttershy, tu no faltarías- Dije yo contento

Después de esto ayudamos a Spike a ordenar un poco la biblioteca, para después irnos, pero cuando David abrió la puerta, se sorprendió por alguien que estaba al frente suyo, una voz un poco aguda pero con un tono alegre dijo

-¡Hola!-

Yo rápidamente me asome para ver quien era, y lo que conseguí es a una pony de pelaje rosa, Crim y colas esponjosamente enrolladas de un tono Rosa más obscuro y unos ojos de color celeste…

-Soy Pinkie Pie, ustedes deben ser amigos de Twi, ¡que bien! porque yo también soy su amiga, nunca los había visto por aquí, ustedes deben ser nuevos en el pueblo, si es así serán mis nuevos amigos, y para eso se necesita una celebración pero no tengo tiempo para fiestas así que les daré este pastel de bienvenida,- dijo la pony impertinentica todo rápido y sin pausa

Yo que de con cara, de estupefacción extrema, como se dicen mi ciudad

"Quede webon" entonces dije,

-¿Como es que… ¿Pero de don…¿¡De donde sacaste ese pastel!?-

Ella respondió sin dudarlo -Del horno tontito, cualquier pony sabe que los pasteles se sacan del horno jeje –

-No me entendiste, ¿Como obtuviste un pastel de la nada? ¡No tiene lógica! Dije yo con un tono poco más fuerte

-Ah claro estos pasteles los tengo escondidos por todo Ponyville solo para usarlos en casos de emergencia como este, así que bienvenida ti y a tu también.

Yo me quede con cara di de "¿Pero que coño?" y miré a David con una expresión de angustia incitando a decirme ¿¡Que mierda pasa con ella!?

David me capto y me dijo en susurro:

-No te preocupes Daniel, encontrarle lógica a algo que pinkie hace es como decir que la tierra es cubica, o tratar de encontrarle lógica, es como tratar de encontrarle un resultado racional a la raíz cuadrada de -1 ,así que, amigo no te mates la cabeza y solo síguele la corriente-

-Bu-eeeno, gracias Pinkie – dije yo un poco irritado

Ella, estaba parada en dos patas para sostener el pastel con sus pesuñas superiores, ella entró a la Biblioteca, y baja el pastel lentamente y dijo:

-¿Twi, donde estaaaaaaaaas?

-Ella no se encuentra aquí, lo siento Pinkie, ella esta en Canterloth en estos momentos. Fluttershy, David y Daniel, la irán a buscar, para así, saber mas información del incidente en Canterloth de hace unos días– Dijo Spike

Entonces exclamo Pinkie -AAAAAyyyyy… que mal, necesitaba hablar con esa Pony sobre mi Pinkie Sentido-

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunta Spike

-Bueno… Spiky, últimamente precisamente hoy he estado teniendo un presentimiento, que solo tenia en ciertos momentos de mi vida, siento de que algo me observaba, algunas veces, pero desde hoy, este presentimiento es mucho mas fuerte que nunca, no sabia que hacer, pienso que esto puede estar relacionado con mi Pinkie sentido, por eso vine a ver a Twilight, como también sospecho que ella puede saber porque las cosas están tan raras en el pueblo, sin decirte que los Señores Cake no se las están llevando muy bien que digamos, tuve que cuidar a Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake a tiempo completo porque los señores Cake estaban paliando cada ves más y más, yo temía los bebes resultasen afectados por las discusiones, así que los aleje de ellos lo mas posible jugando con los bebes, Con los Cake intente animarlos con fiestas y sonrisas, pero parece que eso solo los ponía peor. Hasta que llego el día, en que La señora Cake sacó de la casa al señor Cake, la señora Cake se quedo con los niños y no falto poco tiempo para que ella me despidiera de Sugar cube corner y dice que me mude en menos de una semana o sino, me sacará como lo hizo con el Señor Cake. Me sentí muy mal por eso, yo no quiero sentirme así- explico Pinkie

-Esta pony estaba comenzando y sentirse tan mal consigo misma que, comienza a soltar lagrimas de su cara, esos ojos celestes… viéndome fijamente que solo reflejaba ayuda y desesperación a mismo tiempo, solo me podía recordar a esas pesadillas que he tenido, sentía como si su alma me penetrara en el corazón pidiendo consuelo, esta pony no lo demostraba, pero parece que es una de las más afectadas en su pueblo, ella me recordaba… a mi cuando era niño…

¿Qué será de los niños, que será del señor y la señora Cake, ellos trabajaban juntos en la pastelería, hacían sus mejores obras juntos, si no están unidos, lo mas probable es que el la pastelería cierre, no se mantendrán, y los… los ¡Niños sufrirán! (Llantos) que serán de mis hermanitos, yo los quiero muchooooo!. Nuca… podre olvidar… la ves que… pronunciaron mi… nombre "Pin-kie… Pie"- se escuchaba terribles llantos por la habitación.

Esa pony no podía dejar de llorar, tan solo verla así me provoco el mismo sentimiento, solo mire a los demás, a David, Spike y Fluttershy, con una expresión de angustia incitándoles a que me ayudaran, David estaba apunto de llorar, yo solo pensé, "no me hagas llorar también David" al ver que todos estaban paralizados por los llantos de la pony rosa, yo solo me le acerque, me senté y le ofrecí mi pesuña, diciéndole:

-No te preocupes, Pinkie, Cambia esa cara que a mi no me agrada, para darte una acogida con una sonrisa… Tantan

Yo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-…-

La pony me miro y con sus ojos, celestes y soltó una pequeña risa diciendo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-jeje Esa rima fue tan mala que me dio risa, fue tan mala que fue buena jeje-

Yo también me reí un poco diciéndole

-Jeje Creo que si-

A los demás se le levantaron los ánimos, así que me arme de valor y le dije a Pinkie lo siguiente

-Pinkie, no te voy a dejar sufrir mas, buscaremos Twilight, iremos Canterloth juntos para así hallar a mi amiga perdida y resolveremos esto, con la ayuda de David y Fluttershy podremos hacerlo-

-¿Promesa Pinkie?- dice la pony rosada con sus ojos brillantes

David se me acerco e me susurro –Daniel di esto…..-

Yo le dije -¿Qué, en serio? Ushhhh bueno…

Yo me di la vuelta a Pinkie y le dije- Con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- poniendo me mi pesuña derecha en mi ojo del mismo lado.

Pinkie se seco las lágrimas, y saco una sonrisa tan buena que solo se podía contagiar, ella agarro el pastel, corto trozos de este, repartió a cada quien y dijo:

-Este pastel representa la formación de una nueva amistad con ustedes, y… lo presiento…

-¿Presientes que Pinkie? Dice David

-Presiento algo en ustedes dos, es algo que he presentido a veces desde que conocí a Ponyville, pero ahora lo Presiento mucho mas fuerte en ustedes dos, por eso vine a ver a Twilight-

-Bueno mi nombre es Daniel, y él amigo de acá se llama David-

-Mucho gusto, como ya somos amigos… ¡A COMER!-

Pinkie comenzó a atragantarse con el trozo de paste, se lo trago en un momento, como si fuera un cerdo hambriento, yo solo me pude reír y entonces David dijo…

-A la una… dos y ¡TRES!-

Todos comenzamos a comer como cual cerdos, y yo solté un gran eructo, al oírlo la pony tímida dijo-

-Oh vaya, Daniel jejeje-

-Asi se hace- dijo Spike

Y Pinkie y David solo se echaron a reír.

¿Bueno que hacemos aquí? ¡Vámonos a Canterloth!- dijo David

Salimos de la biblioteca nos despedimos de e Spike y seguimos nuestro curso, Pinkie Pie y

Fluttershy nos guiaron hacia la estación de trenes, todo se esta complicando aun más, Victoria sigue desaparecida, Pinkie Pie presiente algo en nosotros que ella ni siquiera sabe que es, y lo que leí en la nota de Twilight, Orígenes de los elementos, El sello de Tártaros, La gran venida entre dos limites, La fusión y La nueva luz, ahora que recuerdo, creo que nada de esto será bueno, creo haber visto esto en… "mis sueños" estoy empezando a tener miedo cada vez que doy un paso hacia la estación de trenes, algo no me da buen sabor de boca, creo que ir a Canterloth me va a resolver todas estas dudas, pero tal vez me arrepienta de ello


End file.
